Nothings What It Seems
by Ama16Da
Summary: What if Marissa never knew about Ryan and the baby. Seth never went to Thati. Loads more drama coming to. Mainly RM but alot of SS too.


As Ryan arrived home that night he knew something was wrong he just didn't quite know what. When he saw Theresa he knew it was bad news. She looked sad and upset and as if she had been crying all day. He didn't quite know what to do. Should he just stay where he was or should he go over and give her a hug. He wasn't sure. While he was pondering Theresa stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. That's when she said it. Those words she knew would change Ryan's life.

"I've lost the baby." Afterwards she burst into tears. Ryan snatched his hands away form hers and turned her back on her and went to sit down. He couldn't believe it. How could she have lost the baby. He had given up everything for her and the baby. His new life in Newport with the Cohen's. It had been a sad day when he left them. He had come back to Chino the place he had spent all his life waiting to get out of and never return. He had thrown away his dream for Theresa and the baby, and now the baby was dead.

All he could say in reply was "How? When? Are you sure?"

In reply all Theresa did was nod her head and walk away. Ryan was heartbroken. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what he should do. Should he stay with Theresa and have the life he was brought up in or does he get out now and return to his new life with the Cohen's.

Go and see the first and only girl has ever loved. He knew he was still in love with her and all he wanted to do was see her and take care of her. Tell her he was sorry for ever leaving, he didn't want to but he had to for the sake of the baby.

He was feeling numb. He didn't know what to do and he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Eddie anymore, he had gotten very angry when he found out about him and Theresa. His mother was, well he didn't know he hadn't heard from her since that casino night last year. Trey and his dad where still in jail. He knew he couldn't visit them, he hadn't spoken to his dad since he was ten and then the last time he saw Trey was with Marissa and he had pretty much told him to get out of Chino and live his own life, his dream.

There was only one thing he could do and he knew it. He had to do it. He didn't care about Theresa he hadn't for ages, not since the day he left Chino. He was only there for the sake of his unborn child. He didn't want the child to have the upbringing he had had, but the baby was dead now. There was no reason to stay anymore.

How could he tell Theresa though? They had been good mates and he didn't want to lose her as a friend. There was only one thing he could do and so he did it.

He packed his stuff and said "Sorry and goodbye" to Theresa. He climbed into his car and took off. Never to step into Chino again. He knew where he was headed. What would they say when he arrived again? Would they still want him? Would they let him continue his new life? He hoped they would.

As he pulled into the driveway of the Cohen's he could see her next door in her driveway. Had she seen him return? He got out the car and considered walking in and seeing the Cohen's. He paused at the front door and decided he would talk to them in the morning. He went round to the pool house. The Cohen's wouldn't mind would they? It had been his for the last year, until he left. He would see them in the morning.

Was she sure it was him? Or was she just imaging it? She wasn't sure. There was only one thing she could do though. She went over to the Cohen's house and saw his car on the driveway. She couldn't believe he was back. She didn't know why and for how long, but all she wanted was to see him again. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Seth came to the door.

"What's up Marissa?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see Ryan."

"Okay, he isn't here but come on in anyway."

She entered the house, "Well he is, I Just saw him arrive. His cars outside."

Seth peered outside and sure enough there in the driveway was Ryan's car. Seth walked through the house towards the pool house knowing that Marissa would follow. When they exited the house they saw the lights on and started talking to each other. It was true, Ryan had returned to Newport. Why they didn't quite know.

Ryan could here talking outside, and he knew he recognised the voices. It was Seth and Marissa. She must have seen me in the driveway he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see them. He didn't know how close they were and he knew he could hide and not face them until the morning. He grabbed his bag and was heading towards the bathroom when the door opened. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned round. Sure enough there she was looking as sexy as ever.

He didn't know what he could say to them, even though he had only left 2 months ago it felt like two years ago. Him and Seth had always had a brotherly bond even though they weren't. It was nice to see him again.

"Hey Seth, What's up?"

"Nothing much man. When you get back?"

"About 10 minutes ago, didn't know if you would be up so I thought I would see you in the morning. Is it okay if I kip in here for the night? I will talk to your parents in the morning explain to you and them why I'm back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure man, catch you in the morning."

Once Seth had left he turned to face Marissa, man had she got hot. He couldn't believe he had left her behind. He wanted to touch her body and wrap her in his arms, to feel her lips against his again and the taste of her strawberry lip gloss in his mouth. Instead he chose to stay were he was and give her a kind of distant but happy to be back smile. To this Marissa smiled and walked further into the pool house and sat down on Ryan's bed. Just like the old days.

As she sat down she kind of hoped that Ryan would say something, explain to her why he's back. Save her from saying something she knew she would regret. He'd gone back to Theresa hadn't he, after everything that had happened between them in the last year he just ups and leaves one day with out an explanation. She'd heard rumours about why he had left but she had heard so many she didn't know what to think.

_As she entered school the day after she found out Ryan had gone, she felt empty and didn't know what she was to do. Summer now had Seth and Luke had left to live with his father. Even Anna left to get away from Seth and Summer. As she walked down the familiar corridor she realised that this year was going to be just as bad as the last. She heard chatters as she carried on walking._

"_Is it true he dumped her after finding out that she fancied that Oliver lad?"_

"_I heard he was having a baby with that Theresa lass that Ryan knows and Marissa ran away to after she found out about her mother and Luke."_

"_Really I heard that Ryan was sick of Marissa's drinking habits and having to keep being the hero that he wanted out and left for Chino."_

"_I heard his brother got out of jail and Ryan went to live with his brother and start fresh with him."_

_There were loads more rumours going around and she just couldn't take it anymore. It was getting worse. Her life had been the same every day of every week until Ryan had shown up and then her life had turned upside down._

_After school that day Marissa drowned her sorrows in a bottle of vodka and wondered why Ryan hadn't rang her to tell her he was okay and not to worry about him. That he would always love her no matter what._

Looking back on it with Ryan in the same room as her it all seemed so distant all she wanted to know was the truth. She was sick of waiting for the truth to come out, she wanted to know now.

"Hey Ryan"

"Hey Marissa, look I'm Sorry for leaving but…"

"Why did you leave, I never did know. You just took off during the night. Was it something I had done?"

"No, of course not Marissa. I love you. I always have and always will. It's just something to do with me and Theresa that I had to leave. You see I was meant to tell you before I left but I had to go and I knew you would be mad if I hadn't said goodbye but I knew that one day I would see you again and make it up to you."

"Ryan I love you too. What about you and Theresa?"

He knew if he told her the truth she would be hurt, and he couldn't stand hurting her. He knew however if he didn't tell her someone else would and she would be more hurt that he had lied to her. He turned to face her and took hold of her hands.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"The thing between me and Theresa is finished now and I will not have to think about it again."

"Okay then. What's the thing?"

"The thing is that Theresa was pregnant with my kid"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, but then today when I got in from work I knew that something was wrong. That's when she told me she'd lost the baby."

"Are you okay, Ry?"

"Yeah. I was just mad. I didn't have any feelings towards her anymore. I didn't want to be in Chino I wanted to be in Newport with you. The girl I love. I only left for the sake of the child."

"I understand, but why didn't you tell me when you left?"

"I was scared you would be angry at me and that I would lose you."

"Ry, you will never lose me, I love you."

"I know that now. At the time you and the Cohen's were the best things in me life. My life had been good, I didn't want to lose them."

"Yeah. I know." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders after she had placed his arms around her waist. He smiled for the first time since he had left and kissed he soft and gentle on the lips. She then started to kiss him back him back harder and more passionately. While still kissing him she led him towards the bed where they fell and started kissing with more strength. Their hands where wandering all over each other.

Seth was in his room thinking. What if he had gone to Thati, he wouldn't be here now and when Ryan had returned. He would have missed Summer to much. He thought about Summer. Her smile, the way her hair fell. The way she looked great in everything. He thought maybe Marissa had gone and he could go and talk to Ryan. He looked outside and saw that Ryan and Marissa where still in the pool house, and it looked like Marissa was planning on staying all night. He wanted to be with someone so he called Summer.

"Hey Sum."

"Hey Cohen."

"What you up to? You fancy coming round mine?"

" I am bored over here actually. I rang Coop but there wasn't an answer she must be out somewhere. Yeah, sure. I will be there in ten minutes."

"Yeah. See you then."

"Yeah. Bye."

" I love you."

"I love you more."

Once he finished on the phone with Summer he went downstairs to get something to eat and wait for summer to arrive.

Sitting in their bed reading, Kirsten turned to face her husband who looked back confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Sandy. I was just thinking about Ryan."

"Yeah. What about?"

"Him. Do you ever think he will come back?"

"I'm not sure, I hope he does though."

"Yeah, me too."

"I know you do."

Kirsten was about to reply when she heard a crash downstairs. She didn't know what it could be, she thought Seth was in his room. She put on her robe and went downstairs.

In the kitchen Seth had just dropped a bowl and it had smashed he was busy cleaning it up when his mother walked in.

"Seth?"

"Mom?"

"I thought you where in your room, I got a shock when I heard the smash."

"Yeah sorry about that mom, I was hungry and dropped the bowl."

Kirsten was about to say something when she noticed the pool house lights on.

"Seth have you been in the pool house tonight?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"You forgot to turn the lights off."

"Oh sorry. I will go and turn them off."

Kirsten finished tidying up the bowl as Seth walked out.

When he got to the pool house Ryan and Marissa were kissing. He knocked on the door which startled Ryan and Marissa. Ryan came to the door and Marissa stayed on the bed.

"What's up?"

"Yeah sorry for interrupting, but my mom saw the lights on. She doesn't know your back but can you turn the lights off or shut the blinds."

"Yeah sure man. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah night."

In the kitchen Kirsten heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Summer was waiting outside and was surprised when Kirsten answered the door.

"Hey Summer."

"Hey Mrs Cohen, is Seth here?"

"Yeah, Summer come on in. He's just gone out to the pool house he'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks. Really the pool house?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Just he told me that he hadn't been in since Ryan left."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he missed him and couldn't go in the pool house because t reminded him of him to much."

"Okay."

"Yeah thanks. I will go and see Seth then. Bye."

"Bye Summer."

As Seth came in the kitchen he saw Summer walking toward him. He smiled and walked toward her. They kissed, and then they started talking as they went into the lounge.

"So you went in the pool house?"

"No just the doorway."

"But how? Weren't you turning the lights out?"

"Yeah, Ryan turned them off."

"What? RYAN'S BACK?"

"Ssshh! Mom and Dad don't know."

"Okay, does Marissa know?"

"Yeah, she's out there with him now."

"So why's he back?"

"I don't know, he said he would tell me in the morning."

"Oh right, but Marissa she didn't know why he left when she came did she."

"No, but I think she does now."

"Okay."

"You want to go up to my room."

"Sure."

Back in Sandy and Kirsten's room, Kirsten was explaining to Sandy about her conversation with Summer downstairs.

"Yeah, Summer said that Seth had told her he hadn't been in since Ryan left and that Seth missed him so much."

"Really? Why doesn't Seth tell us anything anymore?"

"I don't know. I guess he used to talk to Ryan about everything."

"Yeah."

They then feel asleep.

Summer and Seth had fallen asleep after Summer had rang her step mother and told her she was sleeping out.

In the pool house Marissa and Ryan weren't tired and together they decided that they should go for a swim, Marissa didn't have a bikini and Ryan hadn't unpacked, so they went outside and fully dressed fell in the pool together, try to be as quite as they could for the sleeping Cohen's.

After Marissa started to get cold they decided to get out of the pool and went back inside dripping wet. Ryan handed Marissa a towel and wrapped it around her and then he wrapped one around himself after taking off his clothes. While he was doing this Marissa was doing the same. Marissa laughed as Ryan placed their clothes outside. Once they had dried they kissed some more, Ryan and Marissa each put on a pair of Ryan's boxers and Marissa put on one of his shirts. Together they climbed into Ryan's bed where Marissa fell asleep in Ryan's arms. Ryan was glad to be home and with Marissa and with this thought he fell asleep with Marissa in his arms.

The next morning Sandy and Kirsten woke and went into the kitchen where Summer and Seth were discussing the still closed blinds of the pool house. They quickly shut up when the Cohen's entered. Kirsten knew something was up, but she didn't know quite what. She was just about to question Seth when they heard laughing outside. They turned their attention to the patio doors. The door opened and in came Marissa.

"Hey Marissa. What's …..?" Kirsten began but trailed off when she saw who was behind her. "Ryan! Your back?"

"Oh yeah, I got back last night but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Okay, you want to tell us why son?" Sandy asked.

Marissa knew this was her queue to leave. She grabbed Summer's hand and headed for the door. Summer waved goodbye to Seth and Marissa mouthed "See you later and I love you." to Ryan who replied with a simple smile and a "I love you too."

Once Marissa and Summer had left, Ryan looked at all the Cohen's and sighed!

"So I guess your all wondering why I have come back?" Ryan stated.

"Yeah kind of Ryan." Seth replied.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked as a worried mother.

"Yeah I'm fine Kirsten. The thing is Theresa lost the baby and well, I had no reason to stay in Chino anymore. I knew you never wanted me to leave so I thought it would be okay if I came back. I missed you all so much."

"We missed you Son, are you okay?" Sandy asked after Ryan finished explaining the reason he was back.

"Yeah I'm fine seriously. I just wanted to forget about it and move on with my life in Newport if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is Ryan. We all missed you so much. Its great to have you home Son." Kirsten answered.

"It's nice to have you home bro, you have no idea how much I missed having you around." Seth stated. He had missed Ryan so much and couldn't believe he was back to stay.

"Anyway boys, shouldn't you be thinking of having breakfast and going to school." Sandy pointed out.

When they arrived at school, Ryan knew people would be talking about him. Wondering why he had returned. Eventually the rumours would start flying around, at least he had someone to share the experience with he thought as he took Marissa's hand and pulled her in towards him for a kiss. He smiled and looked towards Seth and started laughing. They knew something crazy and mad was going to happen this year, they just didn't know quite what?

But nothing could be as crazy as last year right??

This is just the first chapter and there are more to come. Its the first story i have wrote and i would appreciate your feedback. thank you.


End file.
